


Assumptions

by usakiwigirl



Series: Jack_Ianto_LAS Challenges, Round One [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakiwigirl/pseuds/usakiwigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is back from his time away with the Doctor. He wants to reconnect with Ianto, but the man seems a little cold and distant, despite agreeing to a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 5 (unsubmitted) - 'arrogance diminishes wisdom'

Jack paced his office, nerves fluttering in his stomach. Two weeks ago, he’d asked Ianto out on a date. The question had been spur of the moment, although the sentiment behind it was genuine. He’d been desperate to feel some kind of reconnection with the man after the horror of his time with the Master - seeing his team tortured in front of him, seeing Ianto killed, holding his slowly cooling body until it was forcibly wrenched from his grasp.

Ianto had agreed to the date, sort of. His caveat of _‘as long as it’s not in an office’_ had hardly been the enthusiastic response Jack was expecting. Jack had been so unsure of his answer that he’d had to ask again, just to be sure. Sure, Ianto had said yes, but again, he had hardly been jumping up and down with excitement.

Since then, Ianto had been cold and distant, at least in his personal dealings with Jack. His efficiency around the Hub was impeccable, as always, and he was beyond competent in the field. It was quite a turn-on to watch him dispatch Weevils and Rift debris with equal alacrity. Jack was having a hard time reconciling this new, confident Ianto with the somewhat diffident man he’d left behind.

Three dates Jack had tried, and failed, to initiate so far. He’d put careful planning into each one, not wanting to leave anything to chance. However, fate, that fickle mistress who loved to work hand-in-hand with the Rift to royally fuck up his life, had stepped in every time. Weevils in Splott - what a shocker. Gwen taken hostage by a disoriented and pissed off L’Angostine, who had only stepped back and released her with the threat of melted butter, of all things, had been a bit more of a surprise. Jack had been glad of Ianto’s photographic memory for that bit of information, less so for Gwen’s enthusiastic kiss directly in front of the man he was trying to earn back trust from.

The third date - the one Jack had so carefully planned for tonight - Ianto had cancelled himself. He’d calmly walked into Jack’s office at the end of the workday and informed him, with little to no fanfare, that _‘something had come up’_ and _‘would he mind rescheduling‘_. Jack had stood like a goldfish for several seconds before he’d stuttered out a reply, presumably in favour, and Ianto had turned and left, leaving Jack in the middle of his office.

He’d never wanted to presume to think that Ianto would take him back easily, but this was starting to feel like more work than he had bargained for. Maybe it was wrong of him to assume that Ianto would even want him in his life. He hadn’t even taken the time to ask if he was seeing anybody. Maybe this was Ianto’s way of subtly passing him a hint. On the other hand, maybe he just needed to get off his ass and go talk to the man himself.

\----------

Jack stood outside the door to Ianto’s flat, bag of takeout in one hand, bottle of wine in the other. He hadn’t really thought through the logistics of knocking with a full armload, so was contemplating kicking the base of the door to get Ianto’s attention.

“Don’t you dare, Jack Harkness.” The voice from behind was deep, cool, with just a hint of humour in the lilting tones.

Jack turned to see Ianto standing behind him, no longer in the dark wool suit he’d been wearing that day, but jeans and a neat polo. He looked positively delicious. Something must have shown in his face, as Ianto rolled his eyes as he stepped past and unlocked the door.

“Come in, then, since you’re here. Might as well eat - I’m bloody starving. Seeing Rhi and the kids takes it out of me.”

Jack felt his heart lighten, just a bit. That explained why Ianto had called off the date. He didn’t often head out to see his sister, so it must have been important.

“It’s Indian. You okay with that?” Jack was ashamed to admit he couldn’t remember if Ianto had started eating meat or not before he’d left.

“If you brought something vegetarian, then yeah. So why’d you come by? I told you something came up and I couldn’t make it tonight. I thought we were going to reschedule?”

“I just… Ianto, I get the feeling you don’t really want to do this. You were hesitant to accept the date in the first place, and you seem so cold when you talk to me at work. Am I reading too much into this?”

“Jack, I’ve been waiting for you to step up and start acting like you used to. You’ve thrown me completely off my game, by being so… I don’t know, reserved, I suppose. It’s not you. I always think of you as brash and open, and yet here you are, inhibited and withdrawn.”

“Huh. I was thinking of you, that you deserved more thought and care. It never occurred to me that a change in my behaviour would affect you so severely.”

“I’d like to think I deserve the thought and care, regardless of how you act.”

“You do, and I apologise for making you think differently. I should never have assumed anything. Goes to show, too much thinking and assuming, and what you thought you knew, is pretty much what you didn’t.”

“I’m not even going to pretend to understand that. I’m just glad to have you back - you are back, aren’t you? No more trips to who-the-fuck-knows where or when? We can trust you to stay around?”

Jack took a deep breath and stepped in, closer than he’d dared since his return. Ianto stood his ground and looked him straight in the eye as he spoke. “Yeah, I’m back. For you, Ianto. I’m back for you. That is something you can take to the bank.

End 


End file.
